leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gragas/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Now this'll put hair on your chest!" - The only thing more important to Gragas than fighting is . His unquenchable thirst for stronger ale has led him in search of the most potent and unconventional ingredients to toss in his still. Impulsive and unpredictable, this rowdy carouser loves cracking kegs as much as cracking heads. Thanks to his strange and nature, drinking with Gragas is always a risky proposition. Gragas has an eternal love of good drink, but his massive constitution prevented him from reaching a divine state of intoxication. One night, when he had drained all the kegs and was left wanting, Gragas was struck by a thought rather than the usual barstool: why couldn't he brew himself something that would finally get him truly drunk? It was then that he vowed to create the ultimate ale. Gragas' quest eventually brought him to the Freljord, where the promise of acquiring the purest arctic water for his recipe led him into uncharted glacial wastes. While lost in an unyielding blizzard, Gragas stumbled upon a great howling abyss. There he found it: a flawless unlike anything he had ever seen. Not only did this unmelting shard imbue his lager with incredible properties, but it also had a handy side effect - it kept the mixture chilled at the perfect serving temperature. Under the spell of his new concoction, Gragas headed for civilization, eager to share the fermented fruits of his labor. As fate would have it, the first gathering to catch Gragas' bleary eyes would shape the future of the Freljord. He blundered into a deteriorating negotiation between two tribes discussing an alliance with . Though Ashe welcomed a break in the tension, the other warriors bristled at the intrusion and hurled insults at the drunken oaf. True to his nature, Gragas replied with a diplomatic , setting off a brawl matched only in the legends of the Freljord. When the fallen from that great melee finally awoke, Ashe proposed a friendly drink as an alternative to fighting. With their tempers doused in suds, the two tribes, formerly on the brink of war, bonded over a common love of Gragas' brew. Although strife was averted and Gragas hailed a hero, he still had not achieved his dream of drunken blissfulness. So once more, he set off to wander the tundra in search of ingredients for Runeterra's perfect pint. |-| 1st= "The Rabble Rouser leaves a path of destruction in his wake, both on the Fields of Justice and off." The foothills of the Great Barrier are home to the hardiest people found anywhere on Valoran. Only those with great fortitude and endurance dwell in what is perhaps the most rugged and unforgiving environment anywhere on the face of Runeterra. It is here that the mighty keeps permanent residence, living south of Noxus. This behemoth of a man has long eschewed the rigors of civilization for what he calls his 'slice of paradise'. He has no neighbors to bother him and plenty of space to pursue his life's ambition - . Grogs, ales, meads, and wine - nothing is beyond his skill to brew. What makes Gragas a truly special brewmaster, however, is his proximity to a large and powerful nexus. The magic of this nexus has seeped into his fermented creations, and Gragas has consumed enough of his own poison over the years to slake the thirst of an army. This arcane alcohol has caused Gragas to swell both in height and girth; he looms over the tallest of men and boasts nearly twice their width. To complement his immoderate size, Gragas has developed an ornery - one fueled by liquor and raw magic. His infrequent sojourns into Noxus for supplies always unfold the same way: Gragas enters a Noxian tavern, Gragas gets into several fights, Gragas countless citizens, and finally Gragas flees for the foothills with Noxian constables in hot - though reluctant - pursuit. His misadventures have garnered him the attention of several summoners in the League of Legends, and he is now a willing champion in the arenas... doling out and harder fists. Previous Abilities Happy Hour old.png|1st Happy Hour (I) Barrel Roll old.png|1st Barrel Roll (Q) Drunken Rage old.png|1st Drunken Rage (W) Body Slam old.png|1st Body Slam (E) Explosive Cask old.png|1st Explosive Cask ® Previous Splash Art North America= Gragas OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Gragas Gragas HillbillySkin old.jpg|1st Hillbilly Gragas Gragas VandalSkin Unused.jpg|1st Vandal Gragas (Unused) Gragas SuperfanSkin old.jpg|1st Superfan Gragas Gragas FnaticSkin old.jpg|1st Fnatic Gragas |-|China= Gragas OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Gragas Gragas HillbillySkin Ch.jpg|Hillbilly Gragas Patch History Now has +8% bonus attack speed at level 1. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . ;V7.18 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to from . * ** Collision detection radius reduced to 180 from 210. ** Hitbox offset radius reduced to 40 from 60. ** Indicator changed to more accurately reflect hitbox. ;V7.15 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.11 * ** Audio now properly plays on Howling Abyss. ;V7.10 * ** No longer rarely passes through targets standing next to terrain. ;V7.8 * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes pass through targets close to walls. ;V7.2 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Heal increased to from . ;V6.17 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ** Fixed a bug where Gragas sometimes dashed through targets Body Slam should have collided with. * ** Travel time is now fixed at seconds, instead of having a fixed projectile speed and variable travel time based on distance (used to be a travel time between 0 and seconds). ;V6.14 * General ** Fixed a texture issue on the top of Fnatic Gragas's barrel. ;V6.3 * General ** New ability icons. * ** duration increased to 2 seconds from . * ** Channel time reduced to seconds from 1. ** Bonus damage is now dealt to all enemies within 250-range of the target. Percentage health damage is calculated per-target. ;V5.17 * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Percent health damage reduced to at all ranks from |maximum health}}. ;V5.12 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Slow duration now increased to seconds over the ferment duration. ;V5.10 * ** Moving collision radius decreased to 180 from 200. ** End collision radius decreased to 210 from 250. ;V5.5 * General ** Mana increased to 400 from 300. * ** Damage cap vs monsters increased to 300 from 250. ;V5.3 * ** Base slow increased to % from %. ** Maximum slow increased to % from %. ;V4.20 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Esquire, Hillbilly, Santa and Scuba Gragas. ;V4.19 * General. ** New splash artwork. ;V4.14 * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Dash range changed to fixed from variable (he will now always attempt to travel the full distance). ;V4.13 * ** Damage dealt to minions reduced to 70% from 100%. * ** Mana cost increased to 30 at all ranks from 0. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Damage reduction duration reduced to 2.5 seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug where Drunken Rage could be used twice in a row if Gragas was interrupted as soon as he started drinking. ** Fixed a bug where Drunken Rage would sometimes not play the proper keg smash animation on attack. * ** Fixed a bug where Body Slam would occasionally fail to work when Gragas leveled it first or second. ;V4.10 * ** Gragas no longer loses the damage reduction buff if he is interrupted during the channel. ** Tooltip updated to properly show 250 max damage against monsters. ;V4.6 * ** Gragas' movement speed is no longer slowed while channeling. * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 340. ** Base attack damage reduced to 55.5 from 55.78. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.5 from 3.375. ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * ** Now restores 4% of his maximum health instantly, instead of 2% over 4 seconds. ** Now has an internal cooldown of 8 seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Duration for the cask to explode automatically reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Cask will now highlight its maximum range while idle on the ground. ** Attack speed slow removed. ** Now slows movement speed by %. ** The damage will now ramp up to and the slow to % over the first 2 seconds, as the alcohol "ferments". The barrel will change color to indicate that it is fully charged. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown unchanged. ** Cast range reduced to 850 from 950. * ** Gragas takes a long swig from his barrel, disabling his ability to cast or attack for 1 second. Upon finishing his drink, Gragas' next attack within ~5 seconds will deal bonus magic damage. Gragas gains % damage reduction for 3 seconds starting from the moment he starts drinking. ** Gragas can now move during the channel. ** No longer restores mana nor grants attack damage. ** Damage reduction duration reduced to 3 seconds from 20. ** Damage reduction is now applied instantly rather than after completing the channel. ** Channeling for the full duration now empowers his next attack. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 25 at all ranks. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** % AD)}}. ** No longer slows movement speed. ** Now briefly knocks back and stuns all enemies hit for 1 seconds. ** On-hit cooldown reduction reduced to static 3 seconds from half. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 75. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V4.3 * ** AD ratio changed to % AD)}} from at all ranks. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V4.2 Undocumented * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . ;V3.14 * ** Now has a small buffer before the barrel reaches its destination (not when Gragas casts it) where Barrel Roll can be activated again to explode on arrival. ** Cast range reduced to 950 from 1100. * ** Now deals full damage to all targets hit rather than divided amongst them. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 7. ** Cooldown reduced by half if Gragas collides with a unit. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Charge speed reduced to 900 from 1050. ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 50. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.143 * ** No longer stops when encountering created terrain (e.g. ). ;V1.0.0.142 * Stats ** Base health increased to 523 from 493. ** Armor per level increased to 3.6 from 2.7. * ** Charge speed increased to 1050 at all ranks from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.138 * General ** Updated recommended items. ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Fixed a bug where it immediately detonated when Gragas died. ;V1.0.0.125 * Gragas' tooltips now properly display numbers in their passives as it updates. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana restored while channeling reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Fixed a bug where it was not properly drawing aggro from towers and monsters. ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Damage reduction reduced to % from %. ** Mana restoration changed to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 60. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Now slows attack speed by %. * ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30. * ** Cooldown increased to 7 seconds from 6. * ** No longer slows attack speeds. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Now interacts properly with spell shields like . ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Fixed a display error with the self buff's tooltip. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Fixed a bug where it slowed targets that were immune to slows. ** Fixed a bug where it would not display a hit particle or play a sound if it hit any target that blocked the slow. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Tooltip updated to give the correct ability power ratio when the barrel has reached its location. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip said it lasted for 25 seconds, when it actually lasts 20 seconds. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Now has an ability power ratio of 0.5. * ** Fixed a bug where it would collide with . ;V1.0.0.82 * ** Can no longer be usable while rooted. * ** Fixed ability power ratio to match the tooltip. ;V1.0.0.81 * ** Fixed a bug where it would detonate 's Mushrooms. ;V1.0.0.75 * Stats ** Base attack speed and attack speed per level increased by 25%. * ** Missile speed increased by 25%. ** Cooldown is now decreased by the amount of time the barrel is stopped for. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from as a result of the above change. * ** Speed increased to from . ** Range increased by 50. ** It is now location targetable. ** Cleaned up the collision detection. * ** Missile speed increased by 25%. ** Range increased by 50. ** Cast radius slightly increased. ** Fixed a bug where casting it out of range could sometimes make it cast to a lesser distance. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Attack damage bonus increased to per level from . ** Buff duration reduced to 20 seconds from 25. ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ** Channel duration lowered to 1 second from 1.5. * ** Fixed a bug where Gragas would sometimes ignore collision if he passed through a dead minion. ;V1.0.0.72 Added * (Innate) ** Gragas takes a drink from his cask every time he uses an ability, restoring health over time. * (Q) ** Gragas rolls his cask to a location, which can be activated again to explode after arriving or will explode on its own after 5 seconds, dealing damage to enemy units in the area. * (W) ** Gragas guzzles brew from his cask, restoring Mana over a short period of time. After he finishes drinking, he becomes drunkenly enraged, increasing physical damage dealt and decreasing all damage taken. * (E) ** Gragas charges forward and collides with the first enemy unit he comes across, dealing damage to all enemies near the collision. * (Ultimate) ** Gragas throws his cask to a location which explodes on impact, dealing damage to enemy units in the area and knocking them back. }} Category:Gragas Category:Champion history